iago333fandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
V12-08
"Qué pasa, Alicia?!" Horun también saltó para ayudar. 「Está atuando em um poço de petróleo ¡Não, en realidad muy raro Angeline perde seu tempo com uma expressão ansiosa. 「Esa mujer es ... un caballero imperial, ¿verdad ...?」 「Las personas tienen muchas facetas di, Rilitana sabiamente, como você transmitir enseñanzas de Dios. Sem embargo, as palabras sonar mais más huecas Rendimentos de sacerdotes com um dom para o nudismo. Toria luego entró, con un informe para Lumachina. T ¡Tengo un informe! ¡No castelo está um conflito violento, entre uma facção que desaba rendirse uma facção de pedestres na capital que se defenderá! 」 「Qué, entonces ... ¿Existe uma explosão no sangue causada por ataques do Império de Gelmed?」 Fac A facção de renderização utilizada bestias de invocação contra a facção de contra-ataque, ou eso dados el informe que me han dado 」. Entre as pessoas que não têm filhos, que albergam aliados junto ao castelo. Se este é o seu significado… entonces the Kingdom será destruído muy ready ... Hac ¿Qué hacemos, Diablo ...? 」Shera se refere ao braz de Diablo, nervoso. 「Estoy asustada ...」 Qu Te quedas com Lumachina. Não importa na direção em que considere a lucha, não podemos dejar que nadie se acerque no Santuario Interior 」. 「M-Muy bien」. Diablo no query participar na guerra, pero e os lugares para proteger os menos posibles, el tendría más margen de maniobra. 「Lady Lumachina, por favor regrese a habitación interior」. Toria asintió. Intelig La inteligencia dice que o inimigo tem unidades no ar. Quedarse aquí es una responsabilidad 」 Muy bien, dijo Lumachina. 「Los Caballeros sagradosy creyentes that pueden luchar, ademas los soldados da iglesia tienen a intenção de defender o segundo distrito. Iré a la puerta norte 」 Você tem o exército do imperio? Luc A lucha tem um lugar na porta deste distrito. É solo de solicitação de tempo. Ve Ya veo ... que a buena suerte brille sobre ti di, di Lumachina, juntando manos em oración. Você sabe, uma luz branca envolve o cuorpo de Toria. Provavelmente era invisível para aquellos que não pueden ver o fluxo de energia mágica. É provável que tenha sido a classe de sacerdote '《 Proteção da Luz》. Reduza o número inflado no objetivo do tempo que aumenta seu poder ataque. O poder de seus milagros fueron, como siempre, asombrosos. Sin embargo, dudo que sea suficiente contra un Ser Magimatico. 「Yo también saldré di, logo Diablo, depois de adicionar mais ao seu bastão. 「Gracias, Lord Diablo ...」 Crie cruzamentos sobre os pecho. Favor Por favor, sálvanos a todos 」. 「Não me hagas repetirlo. Simplesmente, você pode bloquear os tontos que han invadiram minha base. Não estoy haciendo esto for savete 」 Este é um jogo solo para enmascarar na verdade, incluindo o tuvo que admite o tonto que habia sonado 「Tienes mi agradecimiento」. Toria inclina la cabeza. 「Desplegar os soldados da igreja em uma linha defensiva no largo do duodécimo distrito. Lord Diablo, o que acabou com o inimigo 」 Ella juzgó a situação da batalha por suenta e elegível para fortalecer os lugares que pareciam cercanos al colapso. "Muito bem." 「Contamos contigo ~ ♪」 Sylvie lo saludó desde a direção da pared. 「Manten este lugar seguro, entendido?」 Sup Por supuesto. 」 No tenía the intention of dejar that the llegara tan lejos, pero ... Se você quer o momento, Lumachina e Shera solo tenian que escapar. Hace un tiempo ellos se habitar ganado la confianza tanto da igreja como do Reino Greenwood. Asi que foi a vez de Diablo para confiar em Sylvie, a persona que mais confiaba seus sentimentos. Shera habita muito maduramente em términos de poder de ataque, e Rem podie depende de ese poder sospechoso que usaba ... Pero esto era uma guerra. Estaban luchando contra las razas, y los enemigos no eran necesariamente villanos horribles. Realmente no quiero pelear, y tampoco quiero that skinen ... Diablo apretó el puño. Luego escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Era Shera. 「Tienes that volver ...」 Dijo com lágrimas nos olhos. 「Tienes que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo ?! ¡Debes volver, Debes volver! 」 Diablo sintió que sus labios se curvaban. Deja de decir bobadas, Shera! ¡Recuperar a soja Diablo, um <> do outro mundo 」Dijo Diablo, atuando lo mas valeroso posible. *** Saliendo del Santuario Interior with magic that the permitiria volar. Todo estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. A capital era muito grande, e os sons dos combates na porta do fogo distrito eran distantes. Não há sensação de urgência no ar. 「Serena bueno si decidieran volver a casa ...」 Além disso, su deseo no alcanzó los cielos. O sonido dos gritos de batalha se hicieron más cercanos. Un ¡Um ataque à porta norte! ¡É o exército do império! O inimigo atacou justamente com a solução sobre o horizonte. Las hostilidades se habían open. Seven Wall, uma barreira que repele os Seres Demoniacos, não funciona como equipos magimáticos. Você está habituado a criar magia que era usada pelos demonios, bestias mágicas ou <> fuera completamente destruida. Los soldados del Império Gelmed atacaron com armas similares às pistolas, e o exército Lifelia enfrentou um sus ataques com pistolas mágicas e bestias invocadas. Se as armas do Imperio Gelmed funcionarem adquirido com a mecânica de Girls 'Arms, comunicação interminável. Las flechas, las armas mágicas e convocatórios, por outro lado, eventualmente, se agotar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Debería Diablo salir e destruir o inimigo com poderosa magia? Não. No debería desperdiciar mis recursos aquí. O inimigo com quem luchar luchar está em otra parte. Aparecimentos aparentes na porta norte. ¡Um ser magimático branco! Uma voz provada alrededor de su pecho, como si esta fuera amplificadapor un megafono. 『Aaah, aaah ... ¿Está prendido? Ejem. Gente do reino de Lifelia ... Soja o soldado da guarda Rikka Viatona del Imperio Gelmed hablando. Ahora atacar as feridas do reino com este Ser magimático, Viatonos. Se você tiver, garantimos a segurança dos soldados como eles civiles 』 . Era a voz de uma nação. Realmente é como os brazos das chicas ... pensado em Diablo. No jogo, as heroínas se conectam como parte de um conjunto junto com o robô que pilotearon, e todas ellas eran chicas lindas. No ¡Não nos engañarás! 」Um hombre com traje de clérigo leito desde o alto da pared. El ¡El Imperio se llevó mi familia y no los visto desde entradas! 」 Al parecer, a gente da igreja não está interessada em perder a guerra, aunque esta sea solo de palabras. Diablo no sabía si era verdad, perdão de escuchar eso, dudaba que alguem se rindiera fácilmente. Fu ¡Fuego! 」, Ordenou o comandante dos soldados da Igreja com um grito. Y luego, uma descarga de flechas e balas de armas mágicas fue disparada desde as paredes hacia el Sor Magimático Blanco, Viatonos. A ¡¿Aaaah ?! O Ser Magimático se aposentará, levante um grande escudo para bloquear os ataques. O homem negro nublou a máquina grande. Os soldados do reino de Lifelia comenzaron a gritar de alegria ... solo para que seus amigos fiquem trocando um de desespero com o humo empezó um disiparse. O inimigo está completamente ileso. 「Não pode ser possível ...」 Podemos ¡Não podemos ganhar contra esa cosa ...! 」 『Ugh ... ¿Lo conhece ahora? ¡Cesa tu resistencia inútil y ríndete! 』 「Bem, Qu Qué tal si pruebas está a ver que te parece…?」 Dijo Diablo. Storm storm tempestade de raios》! 」 Este foi um nível de nível 140 que usa o elemento luz e viento. El tornado suprimió los movimentos do inimigo, mentes que duram destruídas por raios. Diablo ativo o hechizo mientras saltaba das paredes, provocando gritos de sorpresa dos creyentes dos alrededores. Sem embargo, não existe no estado de ânimo máximo para se preocupar com quem está passando. Honestamente, você pode apoiar a atormentação elétrica, Diablo dudaba que cualquiera de os ataques de Cross Reverie puderam derrotar um Ser Magimático. Ga ¡¿Gaaaaaaaaaaah ?! Viatonos salio volando por aires y se estrello contra el suelo. 『Uuu ... ¡Qué fue eso ...?!』 Su exterior se agrega cuando pedazos da armadura se desprender e cayeron al suelo. Al parecer estaba un poco dañado. Fue allí cuando los vendedores ambulantes da iguana gritaron de emocionante, Diablo permaneceu em silêncio. Mierda, es muy resistente. Este era um hechizo de muy alto nível, incluindo casi llegaba como sendo um hechizo de magia máxima, aun asi como pesar recibir um golpe direto, o único hizo fue romper um poco na armadura. El Ser Magia tática de resistência mágica comparável a um <>. Si se enfrentaba a uno de ellos e tenía a Sasala e Rose atuando como uma vanguarda, destruindo o poder com um poderoso Hechizo que requer um largo encantamiento. Pero Sasala e Rose lamentavelmente não estaban aquí, e Diablo não podía darse el lujo de abandonar a capital com o exército do poder de ataque atacar no momento atual. Y encima de eso ... Qué está haciendo, Rikka? Um Ser Magimático de cor projeta os efeitos. Ou seja, uma opinião, al parecer. Diablo no podía decir cuecas de ellos estaban alli, pero al parecer era mais que uno. Ah, Erina. 『¡Hay soldados parados encima de las paredes! ¡Eliminalos!』 『Pero ella podría estar allí, así que no puedo matarlos a todos a ciegas ...』 『Todos son hombres, ¡así que está bien! Olvídalo, si pierdes tu unidad también, Fallaremos ...』 『Uuu ...』 Diablo no sabía a qué se referían, pero se dio cuenta de que iban a atacar. El Ser Magimatico de color rojo que habia llegado recién estaba equipado con un arco voluminoso. Diablo miró a este nuevo enemigo, cuando ... Espera, ya sé quien es ella. Aunque el no habia jugado Girls 'Arms durante mucho tiempo, este robot pertenecía a un personaje que era parte de la unidad inicial del jugador. 「Esa es la unidad de Erina Reufelia ... Burix el rojo, ¿Verdad?」 『¡¿Ah ?! ¿Por qué ... cómo sabes de mí? Diablo fue llevado de vuelta. Incluso el nombre del personaje era lo que recordaba. Sin embargo, esto no hizo nada para cambiar su relación. Este fue un campo de batalla. Erina contuvo el aliento. 『Bueno, supongo que como los seres magimaticos son la fuerza principal en el ejército del imperio, y me mantengo por encima del resto cuando se trata de operarlos. No es de extrañar que incluso el enemigo sepa de mí. 『La verdad no creo que sea eso ... Es bastante extraño』. 『¡Silencio! ¡Incluso si es uno de mis fanáticos, lo pisotearé!』 Incluso su intercambio era familiar. Había visto esta conversación en el juego. Tal vez si no fueron Rem y Shera quienes los convocaron, y él también habría aparecido a su lado ... ¿Habría sido su comandante? 『¡Rindete ante mi!』 Burix el Rojo disparó su arco magimático. Fue similar al ataque de un arma mágica, lo que significaba que el <> de Diablo no podía reflejarlo. ¿No es este anillo algo inútil últimamente? 「¡《volcanic wall》!」 Diablo formó un muro de llamas para bloquear el ataque del enemigo. Su defensa duro hasta el tercer disparo, ya cuando se disparo el cuarto, no pudo resistir mas. 「¡Tch ...!」 La parte superior de los muros recibió el ataque, y los soldados de la iglesia gritaron de miedo. Diablo descendió al exterior de las paredes. ¡No puedo dejar que los ataques dirigidos a mí eliminen a los soldados! Incluso si derrota a los Seres Magimaticos, no tendría sentido si la línea defensiva no pudiera detener el avance del imperio. Pero no podía darse el lujo de no pelear. Los soldados de la iglesia no podían enfrentarse a los Seres Magimaticos y serían pisoteados unilateralmente. ¡Entonces el objetivo de esta misión es destruir o hacer retroceder dos seres magimaticos mientras los soldados de la iglesia aún pueden aguantar! *** Más informes llegaron a Lumachina. ¡El puente que conecta al primer distrito cayó por el ejército del imperio! 「Ya han llegado tan lejos ...」 El ejército del imperio había ocupado el primer distrito. 「... Pensé que el lado este de la capital estaba ocupado por los restos del ejército de Lifelia ...」 Rem se lamentó. 「Bueno, probablemente abandonaron porque vieron que no podían ganar」. Sylvie se encogió de hombros. Los soldados de la iglesia estaban luchando actualmente. Rilitana preparó un sector de ayuda en el nivel inferior del Santuario Interior para tratar a los soldados heridos, y Angeline y Horun se unieron a ella para ayudarla. Más y más soldados heridos fueron llevados desde que comenzaron los combates. Los sacerdotes rezaban por milagros y curaron sus heridas, lo que permitió a los soldados volver a la lucha completamente renovados. Los soldados en la línea del frente se dijeron entre sí que 「mientras no estés muerto pueden remendarte」, lo que respaldaba enormemente su moral. 「Yo también saldré」, dijo Alicia, comprobando su espada envainada. Tenía una expresión digna, como si su comportamiento extraño de antes fuera una mentira. 「¿Huh?」 Lumachina parecía sorprendida. 「Disculpe, señorita Alicia, pero ... pensé que no era tan hábil en la batalla」. 「Jeje ... Es cierto, mi nivel como guerrero es de solo 40」. Relativamente hablando, eso significaba que era bastante hábil, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar las mareas de la batalla. 「Es cierto que tener incluso un aliado más de nuestro lado ayudaría. Sin embargo...」 Alicia tenía que considerar su posición. El reino de Lifelia estaba pasando por una situación dificil, pero aún tenía que tener esa posición en mente. Además, Alicia era una mujer que era extremadamente útil incluso fuera del campo de batalla. Cuando se opusieron a la iglesia, Alicia reunió evidencia de los crímenes de la Autoridad Cardenal en un período muy corto de tiempo. Y esta vez, ella siguió rápidamente los movimientos de Diablo y aseguró a Sylvie y Horun más rápido de lo que los lacayos del rey podían capturarlas. Esas no eran hazañas que cualquiera pudiera lograr. 「Cuando luchamos contra el gobernador de Faltra, fui incapaz de ayudar en absoluto」. Alicia sonrió levemente. 「Y cuando Lady Edelgard fue castigada por los demonios, también ... Soy muy consciente de mis defectos, pero eso no significa que no pueda cambiar mis formas」. 「¿Qué quieres decir?」 「Jeje ... Digamos que el poder y la fuerza vienen en formas variadas」. Tenía algo preparado, al parecer. 「Muy bien」. Lumachina asintió. 「Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.」 「Muchas gracias, Su Eminencia」. 「... Iré contigo.」 Rem dio un paso adelante. 「¿Estás segura?」 「... En realidad soy bastante fuerte, en este momento」. Honestamente, sabía que no podía exhibir el poder masivo que ejercía cuando usaba el Colmillo del Señor Demonio. Pero ella seguía siendo una invocadora de alto nivel y una luchadora. Podía decir con orgullo que era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. 「¡Entonces yo también iré!」 Shera levantó una mano. 「Claro que no」. Sylvie interrumpió sus palabras, apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. 「¿Por qué?」 Shera hizo una mueca. 「Tengo el arco que Krem me fortalecio, ¡puedo proteger a todos!」 「Lo siento, pero ...」 Sylvie sacudió la cabeza. 「Si algo te sucede, el Reino Greenwood estaría en grandes problemas. Si se tratara de una aventura, sería una cosa, pero no puedo aprobar que estés en primera línea de guerra」 「Luché en la guerra contra los seres demoniacos, ¿sabes?」 「... Eso es porque no sabíamos que tenías ese papel importante para el reino de Greenwood en ese entonces」. 「¡Pero soy una aventurera!」 「Entonces aprende cómo mantenerte a salvo primero. La última vez, tuve que usar dos invocaciones para mantenerte a salvo」. 「Uuu ...」 Cuando pelearon contra Geibalt el caballero del palacio, Rem usó su invocación para proteger a Shera Shera, quien manejaba la ofensiva. Esta división de roles resultó efectiva, pero dicho de otra manera, significaba que Shera no podría luchar sin que alguien o algo la estuviera protegiendo. Si Rem estuviera sola, usaría todas sus invocasiones para atacar, además ella podia usar sus habilidades como luchadora para defenderse. 「Señorita Shera, le encargo por favor que proteja a Lady Lumachina por favor」, dijo Alicia con una voz seria. 「Los soldados de la iglesia están en primera línea, y con Rem y yo uniéndonos a ellos, tu serás la única capaz de mantener este lugar seguro」. 「¿Huh? Correcto.」 「Soy una maga, muy benevolente ~」, dijo Sylvie con una sonrisa amarga. 「Puedo detener al enemigo, pero no eliminarlo」. 「¡Está bien!」 Shera asintió. 「¡Mantendré a Lumachina a salvo!」 「Lo dejo en tus manos entonces」. Y habiendo concluido este asunto, Alicia se dirigió hacia la puerta. Rem trotó tras ella, dejando atrás la Sala de Oraciones. 「... Gracias」. Dijo mientras caminaba junto a Alicia por el pasillo. 「Shera es la que no escucha el razonamiento una vez que se le ocurre una idea, pero esta es una vez en la que no podemos enviarla a pelear」. 「Hubiera preferido que también te hubieras quedado atrás, señorita Rem」. 「... ¿Crees que me interpondré en el camino?」 「Creo que Lord Diablo se enojaría mucho conmigo si te sucede algo 」. 「... ¿El… haría eso?」 Rem se rascó la mejilla. 「¿Ademas quieres saber que pasaría tambien? Sí, por casualidad mueres, la señorita Krem volvería a despertar como una <>」 「... Esa es una broma bastante desagradable」, dijo Rem. 「Eso realmente dolió, ¿sabes?」 Una vez, Rem casi muere por culpa del Caballero sagrado Saddler debido al complot de Alicia. Asumiendo que podía confiar en su misión para revivir la presencia residual del <>, fue allí, cuando Rem estuvo a punto de morir, incluso, ella cruzo a un lugar donde nunca nadie antes habia regresado, y fue gracias a las suplicas de Shera que Rem habia vuelto a la vida. Fue una hazaña de resurrección. Lo que significaba que Shera había logrado un milagro que superaba incluso a Lumachina, la Gran Sacerdote Mayor. Rem todavía tenía problemas para creerlo, y aún no se lo había contado a Diablo. 「Usted dijo que me perdonaría, señorita Rem ...」 Alicia bajó la mirada. 「Pero creo que es un pecado que solo puedo pagar con mi vida」. 「... ¿No me digas que piensas que ahora es ese momento ...?」 「No tengo intención de morir en vano」. Lo que significaba que estaba dispuesta a morir si no fuera en vano, pensó Rem. Luego cambió la dirección de la conversación. 「... Alicia, por favor escúchame. El rey de Lifelia ha fallecido. No sé cuántos de los nobles influyentes y oficiales permanecen, pero la mayoría de los militares sobre los que tenían poder también han muerto. La estructura misma del reino de Lifelia se ha derrumbado」. 「... ¿Oye acaso intentas que me de un orgasmo? 」 「¡No! ¡Quiero decir que si odias tanto la corrupción del reino, esta es tu oportunidad de crear un país sin esa corrupción!」 「Un país...」 「... Será difícil hacer retroceder al imperio de Gelmed dado el estado de la batalla ... Pero si podemos manejar eso, tendremos que reconstruir el país después de la guerra. Y cuando eso suceda, necesitaremos personas como tú. Tienes sangre noble y eres alguien que nacio antes de la guerra, tienes capacidad de decisión y liderazgo, y sabes cómo cambiar la mano de obra y los recursos. Y, sobre todo, tienes un corazón que odia la injusticia 」. Y eres bueno para planear , pensó Rem, pero mantuvo esas palabras sin decir. 「Usted dice las cosas más extrañas, señorita Rem ...」 dijo Alicia con una sonrisa triste. 「Soy una adorador del <>, ¿recuerdas?」 「...¿Incluso ahora?」 「Adoro a Lord Diablo ahora」. 「... Bueno, se supone que el es un <> ¿no? 」. Rem se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba un suspiro 「¿Lord Diablo ... realmente desea la restauración de este país?」, Preguntó Alicia con curiosidad. 「¿No desearía ver todo arder en el suelo?」 「... No creo que estaría luchando para proteger a las personas en este momento si pensara eso」 . 「Pensé que estaba haciendo eso por Lady Lumachina」. 「... Diablo puede decir todo tipo de cosas, pero aprecia la paz, aprecia la vida de los demás y odia las malas acciones」. 「Lo haces sonar como ... un héroe」. 「... Eso es lo que pienso de él」. Rem no lo negó. 「La restauración de este país, dices ...」 dijo Alicia con una mirada lejana en sus ojos. 「... Creo que es cuando más se necesitará tu poder」. 「Jeje ... creo que me estás vendiendo demasiado, pero si Lord Diablo lo desea, dedicaría todo lo que tengo para ese propósito」. 「... Entonces, una vez que termine esta pelea, deberías preguntarle」, dijo Rem. Aunque tenía que esperar ansiosamente que le preguntara de una manera que no causara ningún malentendido. Rem y Alicia finalmente abandonaron el Santuario Interior cuando una explosión ensordeció sus oídos y las ondas de choque los cubrieron. El olor de algo quemándose les hizo cosquillas en la nariz, y el sonido de espadas chocando, disparos y gritos se podían escuchar. Era un campo de batalla. 「¡Vamos, señorita Rem!」 Alicia echó a correr. 「¡Debemos defender el puente!」 「Si」 Rem apretó un cristal de invocación con fuerza en sus manos. Capítulo 5: Probando A Ponerse Serio Por Primera Vez En Un Tiempo Diablo en ese momento activo una de sus mas poderosas magias. 「¡《Cross Blizzard》!」 Era Magia de Elemento Químico de nivel 110 con atributos de Agua y Viento. Dos enormes y poderosos tornados empezaron a formarse. Era un ataque donde todo lo que tocaban se congelaba, rompería y dispersaba debido al vendaval en la cima de eso. Los soldados regulares del Imperio Gelmed huyeron mientras levantaban gritos. 「¡Refúgiense! ¡¡Refúgiense!!」 Parecían estar equipados con dispositivos protectores de hechicería, pero parecía que era imposible para ellos defenderse contra magia que era de este alto nivel. Los soldados que tardaron en escapar se volvieron esculturas de hielo. Fueron destrozados por los tornados. 「Ugh……」 Rechinó el corazón de Diablo. Los soldados del Imperio Gelmed eran enemigos. Hasta ahora, un gran número de soldados del Reino de Lifelia y soldados de la Iglesia fueron asesinados, y bastantes civiles fueron convertidos en víctimas. Y, sobre todo, la libertad para proteger incluso la vida de los soldados enemigos──eso era algo que Diablo no tenía ahora mismo. Los Seres Magimaticos se estaban moviendo incluso dentro del 《Cross Blizzard》. 『¡Refúgiense! ¡Los soldados regulares deben retirarse!』 Así mismo, un fuerte grito se filtró desde el interior de la armadura de color blanco, haciendo parecer que aún tenía cierta libertad en su actuar. 『Uwahー…… ¿¡Mi campo de visión se volvió blanco!?』 『¿¡Los ojos de los Seres Magimaticos se congelaron!? ¡Yo, No puedo ver nada! ¿¡Rikka-san, estás bien!? ¿¡Rikka-san!?」 『Erina, cálmate, ¿está bien? Usa el calor del ojo mágico.』 『Ah……Es verdad.』 Las cabezas de los Seres Magimaticos, las cuales habían sido congeladas hasta volverse blancas, fácilmente volvieron a la normalidad. Había grietas en sus armaduras. Habían recibido daño de la magia de Diablo, pero en realidad era una cantidad insignificante. 『¡Baja! ¡Baja! ¿¡Te dije que bajaras, no!?』 『No estás golpeando en lo absolutoー』 『Rikka-san, ¡tú también dispara!』 『No, mi traje mecánico, tiene equipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo después de todo.』 Biyotonos el blanco, tenia un enorme escudo, el cual parecía que era su arma principal. Diablo había tomado algo de distancia para luchar, así que el único método que tenía el oponente para atacar era el Arco mágico de Brix el Rojo Y incluso su puntería, era precisa, pero también fácil de predecir. El rendimiento de los Seres Magimaticos era tremendo, pero las habilidades de quienes los conducían dejaban mucho que desear Gracias a eso, él fue capaz de resistir la pelea contra dos oponentes. ──Esto es malo. Siguiendo su conocimiento del juego Girls 'Arms, él no pensó que el Ejercito Imperial solamente tuviera dos Seres Magimaticos. Ellos probablemente estaban apareciendo en otros campos de batalla. Incluso la magia de Diablo que rompia los límites no les estaba haciendo mucho daño. Los soldados del Reino de Lifelia deberían ser pisoteados por ellos muy facilmente. Este no era el momento para que él esté perdiendo el tiempo en un lugar como este. 「Maldita sea……Pero aun así……」 Diablo cerro su boca con fuerza mientras maldecia, allí, en el campo de batalla los dos Seres Magimaticos comenzaban a hablar entre sí. 『¿¡Por qué no puedo golpearlo!? ¿¡Este Arco de Hechicería, no está roto, verdad!?』 『Erina, ¿no es sólo porque apestasー』 『¿¡Guh!? Será mejor que recuerdes esto más tarde, Rikka-san.』 『Awawa』 Los patrones de batalla que se dibujaron en la cabeza de Diablo, se dispersaron. 「……」 Ellas eran simples chicas Sin embargo, debido a la gran fuerza de los Seres Magimagitos, ellas habían asesinado a un gran numero de soldados, por lo que no eran chicas sin pecados. ──A pesar de que han hecho cosas terribles, no quiero asesinarlas. Sólo porque esto era una guerra, no podía simplemente matar a sus oponentes como si fueran monstruos. *** Alicia arrojo hacia los soldados imperiales una piedra luminosa. 「Muere.」 Esta Cayó a los pies de los soldados Imperiales de Gelmed── Y explotó. El resultado era el mismo que el de 《Flare Burst》. Era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer volar a un Ser Demoniaco de gran tamaño. Los soldados Imperiales de Gelmed tenían equipados escudos que funcionaban con magia, pero a pesar de esto, el impacto rompió fácilmente con la barrera de magia. Rem abrió bien los ojos. 「……A……asombroso.」 Alicia sacó otra piedra mágica de su bolsa en la cintura. 「¿Probamos el atributo del agua a continuación?」 Los soldados Imperiales de Gelmed se retiraron. 「¡Retírense! ¡Cúbranse! ¡Cúbranse!」 「 Ara……qué decepcionante.」 Los soldados Imperiales, que superaban el millar, y que avanzaban por uno de los puentes que comunicaban los distritos entre si., ahora tomaban cierta distancia del Duodécimo Distrito. Los soldados de la Iglesia que estaban protegiendo el puente comenzaron a gritar de felicidad Rem por su parte, también expreso su alegria 「¡Eso fue maravilloso, Alicia!」 「Muchas gracias, Señorita Rem.」 「…¿Puedes decirme que es eso?」 「Fundamentalmente, es algo similar a las balas de un arma magicas. La magia de alto nivel está sellada en su interior y se libera con un poco de poder mágico.」 「¿¡Eso se puede hacer!? Si tenemos eso, ¿no seríamos capaces de ganar contra el Ejercito Imperial? No sólo eso, incluso un soldado normal sería capaz de pelear contra Seres demoniacos o un <>. 」 「Si pudiera ser fabricado en masa, podría ser posible..」 「…¿Acaso es muy difícil crearlas?」 「Este artefacto resulto gracias a la inversión de la casa de los duques cristela en el gremio de magos de la capital, gracias a esto, ellos investigaron sin embargo, aun hay un inconveniente cone llos.」 「……¿Un problema?」 Alicia hizo una sonrisa irónica. 「Esta piedra mágica……es más cara que una pepita de oro del mismo peso.」 「¿¡Ugh!?」 Haciendo una doble toma de la gran piedra mágica que era definitivamente más grande que un huevo de gallina, Rem se encogió. ¿No era esta pieza más cara que la cantidad de dinero que Rem ganó como Aventurera el año pasado? Alicia se encogió de hombros. 「Cuando se crea, una gran cantidad de metal raro extremadamente precioso es consumido.」 Por lo tanto, terminó siendo una escandalosa cantidad de dinero. Además, no era algo que se podía crear sólo pagando por ello. Los metales preciosos raros eran raros porque no podían ser encontrados tan fácilmente. Rem tímidamente hace una pregunta. 「…¿Acaso te quedan… pocas de ellas?」 「Solo puedo decir que Sería bueno que el Ejercito Imperial se rindiera.」 Desafortunadamente, las cosas no eran tan faciles. El puente que comunicaba ambos distritos empezó a tambalearse, con esto, el sonido de unos pasos firmes y pesados se iba a acercando. Su figura apareció de repente de la sombra de un edificio. Era una gigantesca armadura de acero. Era un Ser Magimatico cuyo caparazón estaba teñido de purpura, y su nombre era Violanos. 『¡Gente del Reino de Lifelia! No soy tan amable como Aira.』 El operador era el Principal Piloto Soldado Migurta. Tenía un arma gigante. El Reino de Lifelia también tenía armas magicas, pero su forma era diferente de aquellas. Las armas del imperio eran mucho mas largas. Y para completar, ella estaba apuntando hacia ellas. Rem tuvo una mala premonición y llamó a una Bestia Invocada. 「¡Vengan, 《Iron Golem》 y 《Iron Gorilla》!」 Trajo a esos dos robustos delante de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, Violanos disparó su Arma magias. Además, *dodododo……”, vino con un fuego rápido que no se podía contar. Las balas que eran más rápidas que el sonido desfiguraban las formas de las bestias invocadas. Agujeros se abrieron en ellas en un instante, y se convirtieron en cristales negros y regresaron la mano de Rem. 「¡¡No puede ser posible!!」 Pensar que Rem ni siquiera podia usar sus bestias invocadas como escudos. En Realidad lo único que podían hacer era comprar tiempo suficiente a Rem y Alicia para que se escondieran en la sombra de un edificio. Aún así, deberían estar agradecidas con las Bestias Invocadas. Fue porque si ella no los hubiera llamado, las dos seguramente se habrían ido a la mierda. Los soldados de la Iglesia sufrieron mucho daño. Los gemidos y voces que buscaban ayuda podían oírse desde todas partes. *** 「Kuh……」 Rem cerro su boca con fuerza, debido a lo nerviosa que estaba por la peligrosa situacion Con un simple ataque del ser magimatico de color purpura y toda la formación defensiva que estaba protegiendo el duodécimo distrito fue parcialmente destruida Cuando Rem se asomó para ver cuál era la situación con el enemigo, algo cayó sobre su rostro lo cual impidio que pudiera ver El extraño objeto que se lo impedia, era un cabello de color naranja, exactamente su peluca. Y Ahora que lo pensaba claramente, ella aun estaba travestida Al parecer, la banda que mantenía su peluca en su lugar se desprendio por la reciente lucha. Debido a que su ropa habitual no era apropiada para usarse en el santuario interior, ella se puso esta ropa de hombre después de que le dijeran aquello. Algo en lo que ella estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, ella ahora no estaba en el santuario interior, estaba en las afueras en una situación bastante grave. 「…Creo que esta bien si lo hago ahora.」 Rem se la quitó──agarró la peluca de pelo naranja, que era el color estándar de un Pantheriano, y la tiró a un lado. Su largo pelo negro cayo hasta su cintura, además, ella también se quito la ajustada chaqueta que traía, dejando su ver una nueva camisa que cubria poca piel, pero que le permitia moverse mas libremente. Alicia la miró de reojo, y curvó su boca. 「Señorita Rem, luces mucho mejor así.」 「…Yo también lo creo. Como estaba vestida antes, no me gustaba par nada」 「¿Puedo saber porque?」 「……Porque ahora… hay alguien que esta pendiente de mi.」 Dejó caer su mirada en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. El 《Marriage Ring》 estaba ahí. Alicia asintió. 「Eso es maravilloso.」 「……Aunque, aun no hemos hecho nada, como marido y mujer.」 「Ahh, esa persona, luce como de ese tipo.」 「……Es por eso que no puedo morir en un lugar como este.」 「Sí.」 Ellas regresaron su atención a la pelea. Los soldados de la Iglesia atacaban esporádicamente, pero… Tal como indicaba en la información, parecía que las armas normales no funcionaban en Seres Magimaticos. El Ser Magimatico purpura, Violanos, avanzaba lentamente a través del puente. 『¡No se escondan y salgan! ¡Los llenaré a todos de agujeros!』 Los disparos vinieron de nuevo. Probablemente habrían sido penetradas si no fuera por la pared. Junto con un estruendoso sonido, el edificio que recibió el ataque tembló. Fue un fuego rápido increíble. 「……Yo, atraeré el ataque.」 「¿¡Señorita Rem!?」 「……Si es con tus piedras mágicas, Alicia, creo que seguramente le harás daño.」 Tenían un poder similar a la magia de Diablo. Si esas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para dañarlo, ella sentía que sería verdaderamente imposible. Parecía que tenía la misma opinión que ella, no la negó. 「Pero, si se trata de las piedras mágicas, Yo creo que tu puedes tirarlas también. Tomaré e papel de señuelo.」 「……Sólo porque dije que haría el papel de señuelo, no tengo intención de morir. Justo ahora soy muy diferente a como era antes, que Diablo siempre tenia que protegerme.」 「Ya veo… entonces….」 「…Pero, como no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo, por favor encárgate de las cosas rápido.」 「Entiendo. ¡Por favor déjamelo a mí!」 「¡Aquí voy!」 Rem saltó desde la sombra del edificio. 「¡¡Ven, 《Aslau》!!」 Ella tiró un cristal. Un gigantesco toro de tres cuernos apareció, y cargó ferozmente hacia el enemigo. Migurta resopló. 『¿Pensaste que podrías derrotar a Violanos con algo así? No me hagas reír.』 「¡Y también, 《Rock Wan》 y 《Dragonfly》!」 『¡Pequeña! ¡Eres molesta!』 El Enorme ser Magimatico Disparó su arma. Las Bestias Invocadas fueron fácilmente aplastadas. Así que realmente no podían pasar, como ella pensaba. Tenía confianza en que definitivamente había crecido como Maga, pero desafortunadamente, los niveles de las Bestias Invocadas que había invocado eran demasiado bajos. Rem pensó que la mejor opción en este caso, era usar su Kikou. Gracias a esto, ella acelero aun mas el paso ──¡Lento! ¡Demasiado lento! ¡Corrí mucho más rápido esa vez! Cuando ella peleó contra Geibalt, aunque hubo el efecto del <>, eso debería haber sido su propio poder. En ese caso, no sería extraño si pudiera exhibir ese poder también. “Concéntrate, Rem. No pienses en cosas innecesarias y simplemente enfréntate a tu propio cuerpo”. Lo que ella recordó inesperadamente, fueron las palabras de su ahora difunto padre. Al siguiente momento── Se dio cuenta una gigantesca flecha de luz se acercaba justo delante sus ojos. Si la golpeara, moriría. Inconscientemente amasó Kikou hacia la punta de su dedo. Mientras evitaba el daño devastador, puso fuerza en la flecha desde uno de los lados de esta. *Mishiri* Su dedo crujió. Su piel se partió. *¡Kiin!* Mientras esparcía un sonido metálico, Rem desvió la flecha. Migura dudaba de sus propios ojos. 『¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Eso no fue un golpe directo!?』 Rem inmediatamente corrió hacia otro edificio. Su corazón latía con fuerza. ──¡Yo, siento que hice algo asombroso……en el momento oportuno! Ella no pensó que podría hacerlo una vez más. Tuvo suerte. Era necesario cambiar esta coincidencia en una verdadera habilidad algún día, pero ella tenia una enorme carencia de entrenamiento. Era consciente de ello. 「……Pel, peleando con……un talento innato como este, no encaja con mi personalidad. Le dejaré este tipo de cosas a Shera.」 Su voz tembló. Los disparos del enemigo fueron desperdiciados en el edificio en el que se estaba escondiendo. Había que llamar un poco más su atención para que Alicia le lanzara la piedra mágica. Ella necesitaba pensar en la próxima mano a jugar. Sin embargo, la situación tomó un giro repentino. *** El cielo se nubló. Ella pensó que una nube de lluvia se había hecho de repente. La luz del sol estaba cubierta, y los alrededores se oscurecieron. 「…¿Qué?」 Las oscuras nubes que arremolinaban en el cielo cambiaron en el contorno de lo que parecía ser el rostro de una persona. Era un hombre viejo. El hombre viejo, que tenía los ojos hundidos, la piel agrietada, y un diente flotante, levantó una voz ronca. 『¡Esa es! ¡Sin ninguna duda! ¡La seria capturada en muy poco tiempo, además de que se abrirán paso hacia la iglesia después de eso. Asi que Diablo bajo su baston mágico. 「……」 『Ara, ¿te has rendido? ¿Sentiste que no puedes ganarle al Imperio?』 Erina habló con un tono de compasión. Ella no lo habia atacado a propósito, ya que estaba comprando tiempo para sus compañeras. Sin duda, su nivel de vergüenza era muy alto ──Pero aún así, necesito matarlos. 「Yo estaba……equivocado.」 Todo el tiempo, estaba huyendo de la pelea en su mente. No quería pelear contra la gente de las Razas. A el nunca le habia gustado este tema de la guerra, sin embargo, si seguía luchando de esta manera, todo acabaría mal si o si. Tal vez… en su interior el tenia miedo de convertirse en un asesino. Ya que todo esto del <> en realidad era un mero acto para poder comunicarse. Además, como estaba el hecho de que nadie en el juego realmente moria, era que se sentía a gusto haciendo sus macabros discursos y actuando tan ferozmente. ──En realidad yo no… quería convertirme en el villano. Gracias a toda esta ingenuidad, Rem ahora estaba… Lenta pero constantemente, El Ser Magimatico se acercó a ella. Él no quería matar a nadie. Ya que cometer algo que en su interior era un tabu, hacia que su coinciencia le doliera. Todo esto fue aterrador. El simplemente quería llevar una buena vida sin hacerle daño a nadie en realidad. Pero… ¡No puedo proteger a mis seres queridos siendo así! Diablo agarró con fuerza su Bastón Mágico, el 《Staff of Tenma》. Sacó tres frascos de pociones de la bolsa de la parte posterior de su cintura. Se las bebió de una sola vez. Recuperación de MP, Recuperación de HP, ¡Aumento de estadisticas! Su sangre brotó. Contrariamente a la mejora de su espíritu de lucha, sus pensamientos se enfriaron, y no pensó sobre nada más que la batalla. Erina levantó una voz desconcertada por el cambio en su atmosfera. 『¿Todavía planeas pelear? ¡Diré esto ahora pero no puedes ganar contra mí!』 「Hasta hace un momento, yo estaba muy equivocado.」 『¿Eh?』 「Cada vez que veía una pareja coqueteando……en frente de mí……sentía que no me importaba. Sin pensar en nada innecesario, era capaz de sumergirme en la pelea.」 『E, eso es sólo celos.』 「¿Quién sabe? Pero, ahora mismo……es diferente. Ahora es diferente. Es porque estaba yo equivocado.」 『……T, tú.』 Brix el rojo preparó su Arco magico. Diablo también sostuvo su bastón en el aire. 「Yo……con mi propia voluntad… y por mi propio bien, ¡Los asesinare a todos ustedes!」 『¡Eso es sólo natural! ¡Esto es un campo de batalla después de todo!』 Erina disparó una flecha Diablo lo esquivó rápidamente y luego empezó a cargar magia en su baston, asi, después de unos segundo, el disparo una poderosa y cegadora flecha de luz. 「¡¡《Lightning Arrow》!!」 Similar a una lluvia de asteroides, múltiples disparos de balas brillantes eran enviadas a volar. Era magia que no tenía mucho poder de fuego detrás de ella. Incluso si le diera al Ser Magimatico, probablemente sólo estaría al nivel de quemar la superficie de la armadura. Esa magia golpeó a los soldados ordinarios del Imperio Gelmed. Aunque tenían dispositivos protectores de hechicería, eran totalmente inútiles al defenderse del ataque de Diablo. Numerosos gritos de agonía se alzaban. Brix el rojo levantó una voz asombrada. 『¿¡Todos!? Tú……¿¡cuál es el significado de es……!?』 Por un instante, ella volvió su atención a los soldados ordinarios suplicando piedad. Eso era suficiente. Diablo usó el tipo estilo de Arte Marcial 《Sword Smite III》. El rápidamente cerro la distancia entre ellos a tal punto de que fácilmente podría tocarla con la palma de su mano. 「Cada vez que una bala perdida volaba, tu atención se desviaba. Como estás siendo protegida por una armadura, te volviste negligente con lo básico.」 『¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?』 Brix usó el Arco de Hechicería como una espada, e hizo un barrido lateral. Antes de que se completara, Diablo tocó la cabeza de su oponente. 「《Light》」 『¿¡Hya!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué fue eso!?』 Era simplemente Magia de Luz. Él usó eso en los ojos del Ser Magimatico──era la parte que era como el lente de una lente en un robot. Como el lente emitía luz, su visión probablemente era puramente blanca No era como si estuviera luchando ociosamente todo el tiempo. Estaba examinando los mecanismos y límites del Ser Magimatico. 「Los ojos están sólo en la cabeza. Y entonces, el enemigo no puede luchar a menos que pueda ver.」 『¡Yo, todavía puedo luchar!』 El Ser Magimatico rojo abrió su pecho. Lo que estaba montándolo, era una niña. Ella realmente se parecía al personaje que aparecía en el juego. Ella era una chica que tenía un espíritu inquebrantable, era elegante, y de vez en cuando se ponía a llorar cuando cometía errores. ──Erina Luforia. Estaba mayormente desnuda, y fue enterrada en tentáculos cuestionables. El hecho de enfrentarse a ella agitó su resolución, pero Diablo atiborró su vacilación hasta el fondo de su corazón. 「¡Maldita tonta, mostrar tu cara de esa manera! ¡¡《Flare Burst》!!」 「Kuuuugh」 Si él fuera a hacer un ataque directo a la parte en la que la armadura fue abierta, las altas defensas a la magia del Ser Magimatico no serían más que basura. Ella usó su brazo derecho como un escudo y se defendió contra el ataque. Como el Arco magico estaba sostenido en la mano izquierda, no tuvo más opción que usar su brazo derecho. Pero todo estaba dentro de las expectativas de Diablo. *Zuki……*, le duele el pecho. Sin embargo, no podría quedarse a perder el tiempo más que esto. 「Esto es el fin.」 「¿Eh?」 Desconociendo qué quiso decir con eso, Erina hizo una cara desconcertada. En el brazo derecho que usó como escudo──en la parte interna de su brazo de derecho de su Ser Magimatico, encontró el resplandor del poder mágico. 「…No puede ser.」 Cuando Diablo se acercó, usó 《Light》 en los ojos del oponente. Y entonces, usó un hechizo mágico más. En el brazo derecho que sostuvo frente al pecho abierto. Desde el lado interno, que enfrentaba al operador──la magia que fue plantada fue invocada. 「Es una 《Burst Mine》. Explotan al tacto……o, después de un límite de tiempo.」 Las llamas de la magia hicieron un golpe directo en el interior del brix el rojo 「¡¡No……!!」 Sus últimas palabras, se ahogaron en medio del sonido de la explosión. Gracias a la poderosa explosión, los tentáculos que estaban en el interior quedaron esparcidos por todo el lugar Un Ser Magimatico tan robusto, tenía llamas que surgían de las grietas de su robusto caparazón, y se desplomaba impotentemente. Los soldados que estaban en ambos lados comenzaron a entrar en panico Diablo miró la inmóvil cabina del Ser Magimatico──, y se quedó sin aliento. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse parado y mirar. Asi que rápidamente empezó a dirigirse hacia la ciudad. ──¡Por favor ten cuidado, Rem! *** Justo ahora, Rem habia sido acorralada contra una pared de uno de los edificios de la ciudad. El Ser Magimatico──el Biyatonos el Blanco no sólo era robusto, también era bastante inteligente y audaz, a tal punto que era muy difícil imaginar sus movimientos debido a su enorme altitud. Sin embargo, lo mas importante era, que jamas se cansaba. Su mano gigante bajó encima de la cabeza de Rem. Ella se movió para evadirla. Sin embargo, parecía que había predicho hacia qué lugar se movería. La mano cambió su dirección justo antes de bajar por completo. 「¡¡Gyau!!」 Rem sintió un fuerte impacto en su pierna izquierda. Inmediatamente después de eso, como si estuviera ardiendo, sintió calor. Estaba caliente. Hacía calor. Ella entendió que era un dolor intenso. La pierna izquierda de Rem fue aplastada en la mano del Ser Magimatico, y fue aplastada hasta el punto que su forma original no podía ser descubierta. 「Ah……Aaaah……」 Aunque este no era el momento de llorar, las lágrimas se desbordaban de las esquinas de sus ojos. 『Yosh, ¡la atrapé!』 Era Biyatonos el blanco o en realidad fue──la voz de Rikka. Como un niño que había atrapado un bicho, ella lo dijo con un tono inocente. Rem empezó a gritar debido espantoso dolor que tenia ahora. 「Ugh……Uugh……Uaaahー……」 Su pierna estaba caliente como si se estuviera quemando con las llamas del tártaro. El dolor era tan intenso, que no era capaz de respirar de manera apropiada, sino con cierto esfuerzo. Aun así, ella necesitaba huir. Rem se agachó e intentó llevar su cuerpo hacia adelante con sólo sus manos y la pierna derecha restante. 『¿Huh? ¡Debería aplastar la pierna derecha también……Ei!』 「¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!」 Como si su cuerpo estuviera cosido al suelo, se volvió incapaz de moverse. Sus dos piernas estaban calientes. En poco tiempo, su cuerpo reversamente se enfrió. La hemorragia masiva de repente le robó su temperatura corporal. Era frío. A pesar de que sus piernas estaban calientes, el resto de su cuerpo estaba insoportablemente frío. Se enfrió su quijada habia empezado a temblar asi como sus manos. A pesar de que no podía mover su cuerpo, sólo sus dedos temblaban como si estuvieran convulsionando. Biyatonos miró hacia abajo a esa Rem. 『Ahー, ahー……Aira-san, he asegurado a la . ¿Puedo hacer que alguien la recoja? Yo, soy realmente mala para llevar a las personas.』 Un momento después, otro Ser Magimatico llegó a ese lugar. Era un traje mecánico purpura. ──Violanos. Su arma izquiera se había ido. Sin embargo, eso era todo. 『¿¡La atrapaste, verdad, Rikka!?』 『¡Sí! ¡Hice lo mejor que pude! Espera, Migurta-san, ¿estás bien?』 『No hay ningún problema.』 『Uwah……Para despedazar un Ser Magimatico en pedazos……¿Quién te hizo eso?』 『Fue, ¿un Mago creo? En realidad, no lo sé, pero los mandé a volar. Aunque no comprobé si estaban muertos o no.』 『Qué raroー』 『Los soldados los rodearon, así que se los dejé a ellos.』 『Ya veo.』 『Más importante aún, por favor, estate atenta a la zona. Desde que los soldados Imperiales comenzaron a reunirse, el lado del Reino también vendrá y se unirá.』 『’Kaーy.』 Rikka miró al cielo. ──Incluso ahora, la > Ya que Si iba a luchar, sentía que debería hacerlo majestuosamente desde el frente Ese tipo de fijación──ahora la había tirado. No le importaba si no era majestuoso. Habían dos Seres Magimaticos. Si se presentara y peleara, Rem probablemente sería llevada lejos mientras peleaba como uno de ellos. No podía presumir, como si estuviera presentando un premio de una competencia. Esto ere el campo de batalla, y las acciones del enemigo sólo eran naturales. Perderla con la paz idiota, decisión idiota──¡Ese tipo de cosas no podían ser permitidas! 「¡Oh flecha de la nihilidad, perfora lo que une tanto en cielo como la tierra! ¡¡《Abismo gravitacional 》!!」 El proyectil que emitió un resplandor negro voló hacia el Ser Magimatico. La atmosfera tembló. Era la cristalización de tres Magias Máximas. 『¿¡Qu……!?』 Los Seres Magimaticos eran rápidos, pero al compararlos con la velocidad de esto, eran tan lentos como una tortuga. No fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para poder evadir eso. Sus estructuras eran demasiado grandes. El oponente la recibió con un gigantesco escudo. La magia fue invocada. El robusto y grande escudo era arrastrado a un agujero negro. El caparazón que soportó la magia de Diablo muchas veces, fue fácilmente aplastado. 『¿¡Uwah!? ¿¡Uwah!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué, es esto!?』 Todo en los alrededores fue arrastrado a un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Al notar la anormalidad, Migurta también levantó la voz. 『¿¡Qué está pasando, Rikka!?』 『¡No lo sé! Mi escudo……¿¡está siendo aplastado……!?』 『¡Deshazte de eso!』 ──Este es otro mundo, no es dentro de un juego. Si se sumergen en el 《Gravity Abyss》, sin ninguna duda morirían. No habría ningún restablecimiento. Se convierte en un game over*, exhalas un suspiro mientras cortas la energía, vas al baño, comes algo de comida, vas a dormir, y lo intentas de nuevo al día siguiente──no era ese tipo de mundo. Los tipos que mueren, morirán. En ese mundo, él…… 「Yo……usaré magia, contra las personas. ¡¡Mataré al enemigo y salvaré a Rem……!! ¡¡《Lightning Meteor》!!」 Un relámpago cayó. Mantuvo a raya fácilmente al recién aparecido Ser Magimatico purpura. 『Kuh……¿¡Es un Mago de nuevo!?』 Saltó. En esa apertura, Diablo comenzó a correr atropellando todo o que tenía enfrente. Corrió. Hacia donde ella se había colapsado. 「¡Rem!」 Se arrodilló a su lado. Sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas totalmente abiertos. ──¿¡Diablo!? Sus labios se movieron, pero su voz no pudo salir. Él quería usar una poción, pero parecía que no tendría tiempo. El purpura Violanos entró a la carga. 『¡No hay forma de que la podamos entregar! ¡No importa qué, te acabaré de ser necesario!』 「Estoy de acuerdo. No importa qué pase, no la entregaré. ¡¡《Prism Wall》!!」 Lo que se extendía, era un muro color arco iris hermoso. Los cuatro elementos clásicos de la Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Viento, y Luz y Oscuridad──era una barrera mágica hecha usando cada atributo. Tomó un poco hasta que se desató, pero lo hizo a tiempo. Una vez que se desató, no desaparecería por diez minutos. Aunque un Ser Magimatico lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, debería soportarlo. 『¿¡Qué demonios, es esto!?』 Mientras el oponente estaba desconcertado, Diablo sostuvo a Rem en sus brazos. 「Vamos.」 Ella asintió. Al ver sus piernas terriblemente aplastadas, se sintió terriblemente apenado por llegar tarde. ──Si tan sólo yo, me hubiera decidido mucho más rápido. Dejó ese lugar de una vez con su magia de vuelo Fue el momento en que el efecto de 《Gravity Abyss》 se extendió más. Rikka levantó un grito. 『¡Migurta-san! ¡Migurta-san, ayúdame! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!』 『Eh, de ninguna manera……¿¡Rikka……tú……!?』 La mitad izquierda del Biyatanos Blanco fue tragada por en el agujero. La mitad de su operador probablemente estaba aplastada también. Era un minúsculo agujero negro. Era el fondo gravitacional, y lo aspiraba todo. No importa qué tan robusto el caparazón del Ser Magimatico era, eso no importaba. Era arrancado, aplastado, roto en finos pedazos, y caía en el agujero. 『AH, aaaaaa……¡No quiero esto ¡Estoy siendo aplastada! ¡Estoy siendo aplastada! ¡Ayuda ¡Migurta- san, Migurta-san! ¡Aira-san! ¡Erina! ¡Todos, ayúdenme!』 『¡Abandona el traje mecánico, Rikka!』 『¡No se está abriendo! No se abrirá, no lo hará……aaaaah……Okaa-san, Onee- chan……ayúdenme……alguien, ¡¡ayudemeeeeeeeeeeeee!!』 Junto con el grito, el Ser Magimatico se desvaneció en el minúsculo agujero. Fue justo en ese momento que el efecto de 《Prism Wall》 se cortó. Violanos se precipitó al lugar donde no quedaba nada. Se mantuvo firme. Mezclada con algo de ruido, se pudo oír la voz de Aira. 『Regresa a la base, Migurta……Se ha logrado la captura del castillo real. La operación ha terminado.』 『……¿Qué estás diciendo? Rikka fue……se ha ido.』 『No podemos contactar con Erina tampoco.』 『De ninguna manera……Quiero decir, ambas……ellas estaban tan energéticas, justo esta mañana……』 『Lo sé.』 『Lo mataré……ese, Mago……』 『Ahh, sin embargo, hazlo después de que tu traje mecánico haya sido reparado, Migurta.』 『¿¡Por qué!? ¡¡Incluso la 《chica del contenedor》, ella estaba frente a nuestros ojos……!!』 『¡Él no es un oponente con el que puedas pelear sin un arma! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que incluso te pierda encima de todo esto!?』 『Ugh……』 『Regresa, Migurta.』 『*Hic*……Ugh……Ua……Esos tipos……¡AAAAAAAAAAA!』 *** Diablo recostó a Rem en el suelo. 「¡Estás viva, ¿verdad?!」 「……」 Teste porque a dificuldade de abrir a boca, com os outros huecos──intendidos. Sus dos piernas se habita convertido en un desastre. Él nunca olvidaría esta figura suya. A proposta de engenho casi habita a vida de Rem. Diablo tomo a Poción de Recuperação de HP de su bolsa. O Sostuvo cerca de Rem e o hizo beber de este. Era um artículo de cura de alta raridade. Como um vídeo é reproduzido em reverso, de acordo com as mais recentes versões em formato original realmente rápido. Antes de se tornar a diva, as imagens no cielo se habitam desvanecido. A casa que está monitorando provavelmente está se recuperando. Era algo como um drone? Una contramedida era necesaria. *Kehoh kehoh …… * Rem tosió violentamente. Y luego, aunque estaba debilitada, é escuchar sua voz habitual. 「…… Muchas gracias Diablo.」